Dark Petal Wings
by Christopher Rosette
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, now a thirteen yearold, has problems... HUGE problems. Something went wrong with Syaoran Li.. As soon as they aboarded a ship to go to the outskirts of Japan, Syaoran dissappeared. They arrive at a haunted mansion and...
1. The Ship

Chapter One

"Okay everyone! Aboard the ship!" exclaimed Sakura's teacher Ms. Tsuki.  
The students of Aenka Middle School aboarded the ship, however, only seventh and eighth graders were allowed to go. "Please sit with your groups," said Ms. Tsuki. She soon aboarded the ship.  
"Hoe! I can't wait!" excaimed Sakura.  
"Sakura-chan, where should we sit?" questioned Tomoyo.  
"I don't know... How about on the deck"  
"Okay! Is that okay with you, Syaoran-kun, Toya-kun?" asked Tomoyo, taking out her brand new video camera, that she got from Sakura for her birthday. She began filming.  
"Yeah," replied Syaoran, crossing his arms.  
"Mmmhmm," replied Toya.  
They began aboarding the ship, Syaoran being last. Once they sat down Sakura asked, "Where's Syaoran-kun"  
Tomoyo said,"I thought he was behind you Sakura-chan"  
Toya turned around, looking back. He didn't see Syaoran anywhere.  
"Maybe he got lost... Hoe! I'm worried," Sakura said, looking around. "I don't think he got lost, Sakura-chan. I mean, he was just behind us," stated Tomoyo, filming her surroundings.  
"... Hopefully he just got on a different ship," said Sakura.  
"Hm.. Hopefully. But, I doubt that. This ship is big enough to fit two grades maybe even three. He could just be in a different group, talking to his friends. You never know!" Tomoyo turned her video camera towards Sakura. "Oh, I also have a new outfit for you. When we get to our destination, I'll give it to you. Unless you want to wear it now"  
Sakura continued looking around. "I guess... I'll wear it later"  
Sakura-chan doesn't look so happy, thought Tomoyo. "I brought some cookies with me Sakura-chan. Would you like some?" Tomoyo smiled brightly.  
Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo frowned, she turned her video camera off, and put it in her bag.  
The ship started to move, and soon left the harbor. Tomoyo began glancing at her surroundings. Sakura was still worried.  
Ms. Tsuki began passing out papers. She handed one to Sakura. Sakura took it and read aloud, "Tokyo - Outskirts. Outside Tokyo is a haunted mansion that was the basis of the game "Fatal Frame". It is said there are other houses close by linked to the past of the mansion. People who have gone in there were later found by police with rope marks on their wrists, legs, and neck. There are also vast tunnels under this mansion but it is unknown what they're for. Sometimes during the day you can photograph a small girl in a kimono in one of the windows," she blinked, "hoe! That's creepy!" She rolled the paper, and stuffed it in her hand bag.  
"Yes, it is. But, I can't wait until we arrive!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
Toya fell asleep after Sakura read the paper.  
Soon, Meiling came walking by. "Hello Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan. Ms. Tsuki said that I'm in your group now." She took a seat by Tomoyo and Toya.  
"Oh, hey Meiling-chan!" said Sakura.  
"Hello Meiling-chan. There's a little problem here.. You see, after we aboarded the ship Syaoran-kun dissappeared"  
"You've got to be kidding me Tomoyo-chan! We have to tell Ms. Tsuki!" exclaimed Meiling.  
"But, that would ruin the field trip.. For everyone on this ship..." said Sakura, looking up at the sky.  
Meiling didn't say anything, instead she just looked down.  
Minutes passed by, without anyone saying anything. Soon, Sakura's whole group fell asleep. 


	2. Encounter with the Mansion

Chapter Two

Finally, they had reached a habor. And everyone in Sakura's group was now awake.  
"Okay everyone! We will be dismissing everyone. Make sure you have your chaperon with you!" said Ms. Tsuki. Everyone starting getting off, with their groups. Sakura's group was called; Chuuryuu, which means "White" in english. Toya began getting out that map, that Ms. Tsuki had given him before they left to the harbor. He located the mansion and

began walking there, with the rest of the Chuuryuu group.  
"Oh yes.. Here you go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled and handed the outfit to Sakura.  
"Hoe! It's beautiful, thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura grabbed the outfit and held it to her chest.  
Tomoyo, still smiling, tilted her head slightly. She then turned to Meiling. "This one is for you"  
"Tomoyo-chan, you didn't have to make me one. But, thank you." She grabbed the outfit and did the same as Sakura.  
Minutes passed by, and they finally reached the mansion.  
"You three can go explore. I'll just be waiting in the front, deciding things," said Toya.  
"Are you sure Onii-san?" asked Sakura.  
"Yes. Now go explore"  
"Hoeeee! This'll be exciting!" she said.  
Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo rushed in, Toya casually walked in.  
"Hoe! This place is so big!" exclaimed Sakura.  
"Of course, Sakura-chan. It is a mansion after all," stated Tomoyo.  
Sakura looked around. She soon saw Syaoran. "Hoe? Syaoran-kun!" She put down her stuff and frantically waved her arms toward him.  
Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
"Syaoran..?" said Meiling. "H-h-how.. Did he..g-get here...?" asked Tomoyo. "I didn't even see him when"  
"Sakura, help me," said Syaoran.  
Sakura began running as fast as she could toward him. But, as soon as she was infront of him, he dissappeared. "Syaoran-kun! No!" Tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
Tomoyo and Meiling caught up with Sakura.  
Sakura looked down at the ground. "This has to be the doing of a Clow Card! If only I was last in that line! Maybe I would've dissappeared, instead of Syaoran-kun!" She started to cry harder.  
"Sakura-chan, we'll find him," said Tomoyo.  
"Yes, we'll find him," said Meiling.  
Tomoyo helped Sakura off the ground.  
"The key which hides powers of the Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Realese!" she chanted. Her Star Wand appeared before her, she grasped it. She then, changed in to the outfit that Tomoyo made, Meiling changed too. "Let's go look for him"  
"Right," said Tomoyo and Meiling. Meiling took out her video camera and started to record.  
They began walking around, by the front. 


	3. Flay

Chapter Three

"I don't think Syaoran is anywhere around here..." stated Tomoyo, still filming.  
"I don't think so either. Let's search the rooms," said Sakura.  
They went room to room to room, but didn't find anything. All they saw were a few torn beds and blood.  
Meiling said, "Maybe we should look in the tunnels"  
"But that's dangerous! We need Kero to come with us then!" said Sakura.  
"I guess you're right.." They began walking down the stairs until the heard someone.  
"What are you three doing here?" asked the girl, looking about the same age as Sakura, thirteen.  
"We're on a field trip... So, what are you doing here?" said Meiling.  
"I just heard about this mansion by other people. So, I decided to research about it. I stumbled up on a site, and found the location of it... I decided to come here, and explore it. Care to join me"  
"Sure, but... Can you help us find my friend?" said Sakura.  
"I suppose so. What does he or she look like?" "He has brown hair and he was wearing a blue shirt with light blue, golden by the knees, jeans"  
"I see"  
"And... His name is Syaoran Li-kun"  
"Oh. My name is Flay, Flay Ayumu. Yours is"  
"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. These are my friends," she pointed to each one, saying their name, "Tomoyo Daidoji and Meiling Li"  
"Nice to meet you all"  
"Nice to meet you too, Flay," said Tomoyo.  
They continued walking down the stairs.  
"So, have you all looked around upstairs?" asked Flay.  
"Yes, we have. But, we didn't find him," replied Sakura.  
"Oh... I see. Perhaps we should look in the tunnels after we search the fifth floor?" stated Flay.  
"Fifth! Hoeee! I didn't know there was a fifth!" exclaimed Sakura. "Yup. We're heading down there right now," she said.  
"Oh. I get it. That's why the whole part above the ground is so high! That must mean we skipped two whole floors upstairs. There must be secret passages. Maybe there's one all the way down here," said Tomoyo. 


	4. The Fuhen Stairs

Chapter Four

The walk down the stairs was so long.  
"I don't think that these stairs will ever end..." said Meiling.  
"I think they're going on forever.." said Sakura.  
"No, I don't think they are," said Tomoyo.  
"Oh wait! I just remembered. I read something about the Fuhen Stairs. They never end. It's like a staircase that expands forever," stated Flay.  
"WHAT!" yelled Meiling and Sakura.  
"How do we make this stop?" asked Tomoyo.  
"I read that you have to use a Clow Card to make is stop going on"  
"Time!" yelled Sakura. Then everything stopped. "Let's hurry down the stairs before Time wears out"  
They hurried down the stairs and reached the buttom of it. Moments later, Time gave out, and they were safe. 


	5. The Haunted Mansion

Chapter Five

They began to explore that floor.  
"Flay-san, do you know any facts about this mansion?" asked Sakura.  
"Actually... Yes"  
"Can you tell us them"  
"Yes"  
"Oh! Thank you so much, Flay-chan"  
"No problem. Anyway, I read that there is no map, in this whole entire world, based on the inside of this mansion"  
"What!" exclaimed Sakura.  
"That's right. There are many secret passages in this mansion. They lead to very odd places. There is said to be a passage where you can end up outside, or even end up down here. It's like they were formed in a circular motion. There are so many mysteries about this Haunted Mansion. Like the one where you're dead with rope marks on you. This fact I can't believe;

ghosts can take form of your friends. Just knowing that... It gives me the creeps, even when I'm talking about it"  
"So that means... That a ghost imitated Syaoran?" asked Sakura.  
"The probability for that is quite high. But, he could be trapped here. They say that part of that harbor has a connection with this mansion. I think that, that is true. Just be sure to not get mixed up on wether there's an imitation or not"  
"Okay," said Sakura.  
"Right," said Meiling.  
"Okay," said Tomoyo.  
Flay searched her pocket for something, everyone stopped to wait for her. "Here wear this." She handed each of them a bracelet that had a red diamond on it.  
They all slipped the bracelet on.  
"This'll help us out on wether it's an imitation or not, hopefully.." said Flay.  
Then resumed on walking. When they met up with the next row of rooms they began searching them.  
"Hoe! Look at this room, it's big," said Sakura.  
They all walked in the big room. Marks of blood was everywhere. The wallpaper had been torn and the walls were rotten. "I-I don't think we should be in this room..." stated Flay, shivering of fear. 


	6. The Room

Chapter Six

"Why is that?" questioned Sakura.  
"B-b-because of th-that.." she pointed. Sakura turned, "HOEEEEEE"  
Toya had just walked outside the door, before Sakura had yelled. I'll just get something to eat for all of them, he thought, and walked away from the mansion. "I'll be back soon, Sakura"  
"RUN!" yelled Meiling.  
All of the sudden the door shut. Meiling rammed in to the door, and fell down, unconcious.  
"Hoeee! I'm afraid of ghosts.. and and that demon!" yelled Sakura. "Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo rushed to Meiling. "I'll protect her, Sakura-chan. You fight off that.. demon." She had her video camera faced towards Sakura and Flay.  
"Right. Can you fight Flay?" asked Sakura.  
"I sure can. I'm not some average school girl." She unsheited her katana, that was hoisted on her back. "Ready when you are"  
"Alright then"  
They both got ready to fight the demon, but, the demon made the first move. He strapped his arms around Sakura's arms.  
"Hoeee! My arms! I-I can't breathe! Flay"  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan!" Flay came charging toward the demon, she jumped up and brought up her katana, she quickly brought down, attempting to slice the demon in half. Instead, the katana sliced only a part of that half. "Agh"  
The demon let go of Sakura, and she fell hard on the ground. Flay pulled her katana out of the demons' body. Blood splattered everywhere, it was a shade of a very dark red. Sakura groaned, getting off the ground. She had a minor cut on her shoulder. "Watery!" Water started to pour over her cut. The card soon disappeared.  
Flay stepped back, away from the demon. "Sakura-chan, I really need your help." The demon stepped closer to her.  
"I'm coming." Which card should I use... Oh! Sword, she thought. "Sword!" Once her Star wand change in to a sword, she began running toward the demon. "Kyaah!" She attempted to slice it fully in half, and it worked.  
"Ah! Sakura-chan, you did it!" exclaimed Flay.  
Tomoyo was still filming them. Meiling laid there, still unconcious.  
Both parts of the demon fell with a thud on the ground.  
Flay and Sakura stared at the body, ready for any attacks the demon might have.  
Meiling woke up just then. She looked over at the remains of the demon. "That's just disgusting.. We should try to get out of here now"  
Tomoyo got off the ground and helped Meiling up. "We should leave now"  
"I guess..." said Flay.  
Meiling opened the door, and rushed out, along with the others following behind. 


	7. Sakura and Flay Part I

Chapter Seven

"We have to get out of this house!" exclaimed Meiling.  
"You mean mansion..." stated Flay.  
"..." Meiling ignored Flay.  
They were running toward the stairs till Sakura said something. "But... What about Syaoran-kun"  
"We need Kero-chan with us," said Tomoyo. "That way, it'll be safer to find Syaoran-kun"  
"I'm not leaving this mansion, then"  
"Sakura-chan! It's not safe here!" yelled Flay.  
"I have to find him"  
"Fine. We'll go in groups. I go with Sakura, and Tomoyo goes with Meiling. 'Kay"  
Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling nodded.  
"I'll film everything while we are apart, so you know what happened," said Tomoyo.  
"Hoe.. Okay," Sakura said.  
"We'll head down to the tunnels. You can contact us by cellphone.. Uh.. Do you have a cellphone, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan?" questioned Flay.  
They both nodded.  
"Okay good"  
"I guess we'll explore the two floors upstairs?" Tomoyo said.  
"I guess. Now, let's head out"  
"Be careful you two," Sakura said.  
"We will," Meiling grinned.  
Tomoyo filmed Sakura and Flay for a moment, then headed up the stairs along with Meiling. "We're gonna havta search for a door, to go to the tunnels," Flay said.  
"Okay," Sakura said.  
They began walking down the hallway that they just ran from. They both skipped the rooms that they had already checked, and headed down the end of the hallway.  
"I guess this room leads to the tunnel," said Flay.  
"Maybe..." Sakura opened the door. There were frames with no pictures pinned to the wall. Only one bed was there, and it had been torn. There was blood everywhere on the wall, not a single spot white or cream from the wallpaper. Against the wall was a book case, there was also a night stand. On the floor laid pieces of ripped up bodies. The stench of it was horid.  
"Damn, it stinks in here," Flay said, pinching her nose.  
"Something bad must've happened here. We should try to move that book case, to see if there's a secret passage to the tunnels"  
"Right," Flay stopped pinching her nose.  
They both walked towards the book case, slowly and quietly. Once they reached the book case they started to move it upwards from the side, they both were on the same end. They finally moved it, six minutes later.  
"There's... nothing there, but the wall," said Flay.  
"That was so pointless"  
"Yup""You okay, Sakura-chan"  
"Yeah, just thinking..." Sakura walked over by the lamp, she picked it up and the wall, that the book case was against, moved. "Hoe"  
"Sakura-chan, you did it"  
"Hoe! That's a long ways down..." She gripped her Star Wand.  
"Let's go"  
Sakura nodded then jumped down the hole, Flay quickly followed after her 


	8. Meiling and Tomoyo Part I

Chapter Eight

When Meiling and Tomoyo reached the top of the stairs they stopped.  
"I think we should leave, now, Tomoyo-chan"  
"But, Sakura-chan and Flay-chan... We can't leave them"  
"Hmmm"  
"Let's investigate the rest of the rooms, okay? Maybe we'll meet someone on the way"  
"I suppose we can look around. But, when it gets dark, we'll call Sakura-chan and Flay-chan, then leave"  
"We should check on them"  
"Hold on... Tomoyo-chan, I think I hear something"  
"Like what, Meiling-chan"  
Meiling started to move closer to the stairs, that were going to another floor. "S-something is moving up there"  
"Maybe we should go back down stairs.. Oh wait... We need Sakura-chan." Tomoyo followed close behind, Meiling.  
"I'm really afraid to go to the second floor"  
Tomoyo focused her video camera ahead. "So am I... But, it's okay. As long as we aren't by ourselves, Meiling-chan"  
"Well, let's go." Right after Meiling stepped on the ninth step, something opened. She fell right through a trap, of some sort. "Kyaaah!" "Meiling-chan! Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo filmed the blackness of the hole. She switched a switch so that she could see the things in the dark as she filmed.  
"Tomoyo-chan!" She reached her hand out, knowing that it wouldn't be possible for Tomoyo to save her.  
The trap closed. As Tomoyo was getting ready to cross over, another trap opened. She fell in to it, and filmed the area that she just fell from. "I guess once I land, I'll call Sakura-chan.." She said to herself aloud. 


	9. Sakura and Flay Part II

Chapter Nine

Sakura and Flay landed, back faced to the ground, hard.  
"Hoe..." Sakura struggled to get off the ground. She looked over to Flay, who was behind her.  
"Wow, quite a... scene." She said, brushing of the dirt. "Well, let's go"  
"How long you have you been standing there, Flay-chan"  
"Uh.. I just got off the ground"  
"Hoe"  
They both began walking, side by side. Every step that they took, it got more darker.  
"We need some light.. Sakura-chan"  
"Hoe?.. Right. Glow!" Sakura summoned the Glow card, and a girl came spiraling out. She hanged by Sakura's shoulder, lighting the pathway. "Ah! Sakura-chan, look! It's the tunnel passage!" Flay pointed ahead.  
"Hoee"  
They both began running toward the passage until they stepped on a platform. It lifted them upwards, then it stopped. By them, was a tunnel. They crawled in to it, and looked around. The Glow Card had disappeared, without Sakura even knowing.  
"Sakura-chan, the Glow Card disappeared!" Flay had pointed out. 


End file.
